Your Love's Got Me Stumbling
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: It really doesn't surprise Aubrey anymore. She knew Beca was clumsy when she married her.


It really doesn't surprise Aubrey anymore. She knew Beca was clumsy when she married her. The girl had tripped walking down the aisle for Christ's sakes.

So she shouldn't have been surprised when her 13 year old daughter came running through the front door.

"Mom, Mama just fell off the roof."

The blonde blinked once before taking off out the door, Grace hot on her heels.

She stopped next to where Beca was lying on her back, staring up at the sky. "Are you ok?"

"No. I totally think I broke my ankle."

"Which one?"

"Left."

"Is that it?"

"Well, my butt kind of hurts but other than that I think I'm good."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. She did not have time to deal with a completely incapacitated wife so close to Christmas. "What were you even doing on the damn roof, you idiot?"

"Hanging lights. Merry Christmas to me," Beca deadpanned.

"I told you not to do that."

"Well how was I supposed to know I would fall off the fucking ladder. Goddamn, that hurts," Beca finished with a hiss as a flex of her leg jostled her ankle.

"Okay, time to go to the hospital. Grace, please go get my purse and keys to the van. And grab your sister."

Grace went into the house to retrieve the requested items and her 11 year old sister.

"Can you get up on your own?"

Beca attempted it before falling back on her butt her face as pale as a sheet. "'m gonna pass out."

She tried to lie back down but Aubrey stepped behind her to prop her up. "Breathe, baby."

"When the girls come back out I'm going to pick you up. You might want to bite down on something."

A moment later the two girls came back out. "Lock the door, Grace. Alex, please go open the passenger door and slide the seat all the way back." The girls did as asked, while Aubrey turned to Beca.

"Okay, baby. On the count of three." The blonde stooped down and slid one arm around her wife's back and one under her knees. "1…2…3"

She stood slowly, Beca whimpering as her leg was moved around, her face losing its color again. "Breathe, sweetie," Aubrey soothed.

When some of the color had returned to Beca's face, Aubrey began to carry her towards the car. Grace and Alex had already clambered into the back seat. She walked around to the passenger's side and eased Beca into the seat. She quickly ran around to the driver's side, buckled up and started the ignition.

Beca held her ankle in the air, not even about to attempt setting in down, as they quickly covered the 15 minute drive to the hospital. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, she had to muffle a scream as they drove over a speed bump.

"Shit, shit, sorry, babe. I'm so sorry," Aubrey apologized as a few silent tears slid down her wife's cheeks.

"Why would they even put speed bumps in a hospital parking lot? That's stupid," Grace commented from the backseat. Aubrey had to agree.

She quickly parked and carried her wife into the hospital, the two girls trailing along behind them. The staff quickly found a wheelchair for Beca and Aubrey set her down. The wait wasn't too terribly long and soon they were shown to an examination room.

Aubrey directed the two girls to sit in the chairs in the corner as she went to stand next to Beca. The brunette had her head tilted back, right forearm slung across her eyes, and mouth set in a deep grimace.

A little while later, they gave her some pain medicine and then took her back to x-ray. Aubrey looked at her daughters. She prompted Alex to stand up so she could sit down and pulled the girl into her lap. She handed Alex her phone so she could play a game. Grace was just staring at the floor.

"Hey, what's up sweetie?"

"She scared me."

"Hey, she's alright."

"I know that now. Just when she first started falling, I panicked but didn't know what to do."

"There was nothing you could have done, baby doll. I love your mother but sometimes she is an idiot. She knew better than to be up on the roof."

Just then, they brought Beca back from x-ray. The pain meds had obviously kicked in because Beca's color had almost returned to normal. The doctor came in not long after. He put the x-rays on the light box.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Louis. He quickly shook hands with the two women before getting down to business.

"So unfortunately it is broken." Dr. Louis outlined the area of the break on the x-ray. "But on the positive, we don't need to perform any kind of surgery. We're just going to put it in a plaster cast. And we'll do a follow up in about six weeks; see how it's coming along. It should be completely healed by then, but if not it's no problem. Another week or two in a cast and you should be good as new. Any questions?"

"No, I think we're good," Beca answered.

"Okay. Well a tech should be in here soon to get started on that cast. What color would you like?"

Alex, knowing Beca's aversion to the color, immediately piped up with a smirk, "She wants hot pink."

"No. No. I don't. Give me the darkest color you have."

Dr. Louis chuckled. "Black?"

"Perfect."

The doctor gave a nod as he headed out of the room.

"Beca, I swear you haven't worn anything that wasn't black or blue since our wedding," Aubrey teased.

"Not true. You don't know what underwear I'm wearing," Beca sassed with a smirk.

"I don't want to know," Grace spoke with a disgusted look on her face.

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later: Christmas Day**_

"Beca, can you come help me please?" Aubrey called out as she and her sister scrambled to get the dinner done before the rest of their families began showing up.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment."

 _You can't walk. What are you doing that you can't set aside for five minutes?_ Aubrey wondered as she made her way to the living room to find out. She kind of regretted even going in there.

She found her 5 year old nephew, Clayton, shoving a wire coat hanger down the side of Beca's cast. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Aunt Beca said if I found a dollar in here I could keep it."

"Honey, there is no dollar in there. Aunt Beca is just mean and too lazy to scratch her own leg."

"Hey, it's a hassle in this stupid thing," Beca defended.

"What a rip off!" Clayton pouted as he threw the coat hanger aside.

Beca smirked and Aubrey smacked her upside the head. "Clay, sweetie, how about you come help me and your momma finish dinner before Grandma and Grandpa get here?"

"Okay!" The young boy took off for the kitchen.

"And please wash your hands," Aubrey called after him.

She turned back around and glared at her wife. Beca just smirked again. Aubrey began walking back towards the kitchen, but stopped to smack Beca upside the head just one more time.

Beca looked at her daughters who were sitting on the couch watching the exchange.

"Totally worth it," Beca grinned.


End file.
